


Hold My Hand

by nerdaf00



Series: Short and Sweet: A Multifandom Works Collection [2]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Platonic Hand Holding, and some not so platonic hand holding but its only mentioned, hyunjin and yeji are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: The Prince: we decided that in order for everyone to experience most of the park with us, every ride yeji and i go on, everyone else has to go on it tooThe Princess: we’re going on thursday beacuse nobody has afternoon classes and the park will be basically emptydancing m(inho)achine: i need to go start mentally preparing for hell-Twins Hyunjin and Yeji decide to bring all their friends to the amusement park for their birthday. The only downside is Hyunjin and some of their friends don't really like roller coasters. Maybe hand holding can get them through the scariest rides.





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> At one point the names skz and itzy come up, they're just different dance teams at the school they all go to!
> 
> Group Chat Display Names:  
> bangbangpow: Chan  
> Mr_Bear: Woojin  
> dancing m(inho)achine: Minho  
> beanie: Changbin  
> The Prince: Hyunjin  
> ham jihung: Jisung  
> broki broki: Felix  
> mini minnie: Seungmin  
> foxy: Jeongin  
> The Princess: Yeji  
> la-la-la-lia: Jisu  
> chae chae slide: Chaeryong  
> ryu paul: Ryujin  
> yanana: Yuna
> 
> Small warning!! the Justice League ride link has flashing images

_ [broki broki named the chat HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE AND PRINCESS HWANG] _

 

broki broki: HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y’ALL

broki broki: please dont make me buy you lunch, i know its your birthday but i have no moneys

 

The Prince: thanks Felix!!!

The Prince: i wont make you buy me lunch because i know you arent going to like what yeji and i have planned for our party

 

The Princess: heheheheheh >;)

 

ham jihung: thats very worrying

ham jihung: hap borth btw

 

foxy: happy birthday from me, seungmin, chan and woojin

foxy: seungmin said he’d buy you lunch if you buy him coffee later

 

The Prince: deal

 

dancing m(inho)achine: much like jisung

dancing m(inho)achine: i too

 

beanie: am gay

 

foxy: am stupid

 

La-la-la-lia: take too many selfies

 

The Princess: have a dumb display name

 

dancing m(inho)achine: am scared

dancing m(inho)achine: WOW just come for my throat i guess

dancing m(inho)achine: friendship with changbin, jeongin, lia and yeji cancelled!! Felix is my new best friemd

 

broki broki: hehe freimd 

 

dancing m(inho)achine: never mind 

 

broki broki: :((((((

 

yunana: im excited!! we always have so much fun at your birthday parties!

 

ryu paul: ill be excited once they actually tell us

 

The Prince: oh right

The Prince: okay TWIN ANNOUNCEMENT TIME NO INTERRUPTING!!

 

The Princess: this

 

The Prince: year

 

The Princess: we

 

The Prince: have 

 

The Princess: decided

 

The Prince: our

 

The Princess: ‘party’ 

 

The Prince: is

 

The Princess: to 

 

The Prince: go

 

The Princess: to (drumroll)

 

The Prince: THE AMUSEMENT PARK

 

The Princess: AND YOU ALL HAVE TO GO ON WHATEVER WE WANT

 

ham jihung: WAIT WHAT THE FCUK

 

beanie: fuck yes!!!!

 

broki broki: oh 

broki broki: i mean as long as we’re together it should be fun right?????

 

dancing m(inho)achine: kill me now

 

chae chae slide: lmao rip to the scaredy cats of the squad, the rest of us will be sure to mourn you

 

The Prince: we decided that in order for everyone to experience the most with us, every ride yeji and i go on, everyone else has to go on it too

 

The Princess: we’re going on thursday, beacuse nobody has afternoon classes and the park will be basically empty

 

dancing m(inho)achine: i need to go start mentally preparing for hell

 

The Prince: @bangbangpow @Mr_Bear can you drive us pretty pretty please????

 

bangbangpow: our cars won’t fit everyone tho….?

 

The Prince: :(

The Prince: o(╥﹏╥)o

 

The Princess: but chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan its our birthday >:(

The Princess: (◕︿◕✿)

 

ryu paul: ( ͡° _ʖ ͡°)

 

bangbangpow: oh my god wow ok fine

bangbangpow: we’ll figure something out

 

The Prince: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

The Princess: Yay!!! Thank you~ 

The Princess: (◕‿◕✿)

 

ryu paul: ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° _ʖ├┬┴┬┴

 

Broki broki: remind me never to cross the hwangs e v e r

 

Mr_Bear: i could feel the sad puppy dog eyes what happened

 

foxy: chan made the twins sad

 

Mr_Bear: *gasp*

Mr_Bear: Christopher?!

 

bangbangpow: i fixed it!! 

 

Mr_Bear: you still made them sad on their birthday!

 

bangbangpow: i’ll get them ice cream to make up for it!

 

beanie: dads are fighting again!

 

mini minnie: omg do none of you have class!?

 

yunana: i do! hehe

 

_ [private chat between ham jihung and dancing m(inho)achine] _

 

ham jihung: theres no way out of this is there

 

dancing m(inho)achine: nope

dancing m(inho)achine: not unless you want the twins to be sad and the HTPS to come after you

 

ham jihung: welp

ham jihung: do you think the Hwang Twin Protection Squad would at least make it a painless death?

 

dancing m(inho)achine: do you know ryujin and seungmin at all??? No it wouldnt be painless!!!!

dancing m(inho)achine: and you dont have to write it out every time, you could just use the abbreviation 

 

ham jihung:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

dancing m(inho)achine: youre so lucky youre cute

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Thursday finally rolled around half the party group was vibrating from excitement. The other half was shaking too, they were just a little nervous. 

 

“Where are Chan and Woojin? They should’ve been here by now,” Ryujin’s question, however, went unanswered as two vans pulled up to the group. The passenger window rolled down to reveal Chan in the driver’s seat.

 

“You two are so lucky it’s your birthday, otherwise you would’ve been paying to rent these,” Chan teased. “Let’s go, we’re burning daylight!”

 

After another fifteen minutes, and many games of rock-paper-scissors to decide who was sitting in which van, they were finally on the road to the amusement park. After a seemingly short trip they arrived, gathering in front of a map of the park once inside.

 

“What are we going on first?” Felix’s voice shook as he looked at Hyunjin and Yeji.

 

Hyunjin looked up from the park map and grinned before tapping Yeji to have her answer the question, “We’re gonna go on the big roller coasters first, then possibly do the haunted house and then we’re gonna end the day by going on the really fun little rides!”

 

Felix paled at the mention of the haunted house, “O-oh. Seems like you’ve got it all planned out then. Sweet.”

 

Yeji’s smile dimmed just a bit as she took in how frightened some of her friends were. The rides she picked out weren’t that scary, were they? “Come on everyone, [El Toro ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCmV0feuht0) is up first!” 

 

Their first coaster was wooden and had made Yeji’s smile return in full force as she sat in the front row with Woojin, Ryujin, Chan and Seungmin taking their seats in the rows right behind them. Their second coaster, [Titan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3WgPV6PeE0), was metal. The third coaster was called the [Texas Giant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjWL3zErvv4&t=6s), a huge wooden coaster that left them all a little out of breath when the ride finally stopped. 

 

On the way to the last, and biggest, coaster Yeji had chosen, she felt a small tug on her hand. It was Hyunjin. 

 

“Ji-ji I can’t do anymore,” he whispered. “And I don’t think Chae, Felix, Minho or Jisung can go for much longer either. I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s alright Jinnie, thank you for going on so many,” Yeji frowned in thought for a moment before her face lit up with a smile again. “Come here, hold my hand.”

 

Once Hyunjin had a firm grasp on her hand, Yeji pulled them to the front of the group. “Okay, every one! Our next ride is this way!”

 

She got some confused glances when she led the group past the [Superman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hX5joLAmGc) coaster, and instead into line for the [Justice League 3D ride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SfJigL2Pfs&t=230s).

 

“I think each car only seats six so we’re gonna need to split up,” Yeji did a quick head count before speaking again. ”We can do two groups of six, but that leaves two people with strangers in the car with them. Maybe we can do five, five and four?”

 

Chan spoke up before anyone else could counter, “That’s okay Yeji, you guys do groups of six. I want to do the single rider line, maybe it’ll be faster.”

 

“Ooh, I’ll go with you! Maybe we can go on multiple times,” Jeongin was practically vibrating at the idea of going on one ride more than anyone else.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jisu waved as Chan and Jeongin split of from the rest of the group to go find the single rider entrance. “How should we split up?”

 

“Let’s do skz versus itzy,” Changbin suggested. “Then we can compare scores and see who won!”

 

“That won’t work, you guys have an extra person,” Yuna said. “One of you will have to be on our team.”

 

Hyunjin, who had been silent this whole time, spoke up, “I’ll be on itzy’s team. I won’t hit the wrong targets on purpose, like some people might.”

 

“Hey, I take offence to that, you know my aim is shitty!” Jisung’s shout caused other people in line to glance at them. The group just laughed in response, finally making it to the front of the line. 

 

“Well, we’ll see you losers on the other side I guess,” Chaeryong said. Felix spoke up as the girls and Hyunjin took their places to wait for their car, “Let’s make this more interesting! Loser has to buy the winning team plus Chan and Jeongin something from the gift shop before we leave.”

 

“Oh you’re on! Be prepared to cry over your empty wallet later, bitch,” Jisu’s competative side made itself known as she scrambled to get into the car.

 

Yeji and Hyunjin laughed at their friends throwing insults back and forth. Still holding hands they took their places at the back of the car and put on their 3D glasses. Hyunjin blew a kiss to Seungmin before dropping Yeji’s hand and picking up his blaster. 

 

Although it was the longest ride they had been on so far (almost a whole five minutes!) it only felt like seconds. Once outside, they compared points while walking towards Chan and Jeongin. 

 

“What took you so long?” Jeongin shouted while running up to the bigger group. “We were able to go on three times! Was the wait really that long or did you let other people go in front of you so you could talk about who was sitting with who? And why are half of you pouting? What happened? Hey! Answer me!”

 

Chan gently pulled him away from where he was bouncing in the middle of the group, “Give them some time to answer your questions Innie, I’m sure there’s a reason for the long faces.”

 

Minho finally answered, “Yes the wait was really that long, everyone loves this ride. And we’re pouting because some competitive people made a bet and then lost said bet.”

 

Changbin whined, “I really thought we were gonna win, it’s not my fault.”

 

Yuna giggled, “You’re right Binnie, it isn’t your fault,” the itzy team beginning to laugh as well. “If anything it’s Felix’s fault, he was the one who upped the stakes.”

 

Chan had started laughing too at this point, “What do guys have to do? I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”  

 

“Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream,” Jeongin started to chant under his breath making the twins laugh even harder. 

 

Seungmin was the one to answer this time, “We have to buy you, Jeongin, and itzy plus Hyunjin anything you want from the gift shop later.”

 

Jeongin let out a cheer as the losing group groaned at the reminder. As they headed towards their next destination, he joyfully taunted the other group about all the stuff they would have to buy. 

 

Hyunjin just looked on from the back of the group, pulling Yeji behind a few feet to speak with her. 

 

“Thanks for switching the ride, I know you really wanted to go on Superman,” He said. “Can I hold your hand again?”

 

Yeji giggled before taking her brother’s hand, “It’s no biggie, Jinnie. It’s your birthday celebration too, it’s just not the same when I’m the only one having fun. Besides it wasn’t all bad right? Seungmin held your hand on all of the big coasters right? I’m surprised you didn’t break his fingers.”

 

“I- he- YOU,” Hyunjin sputtered before turning pink. “You’re lucky I’m afraid of Ryujin or else you’d be dead!”

 

Yeji scoffed, “As if you’d have the guts. Who’s the superior twin?”

 

“Just because you were born first-” 

 

“I beat you by a whole two and a half hours-” 

 

“That doesn’t mean you’re the stronger twin!”

 

Their bickering was interrupted by a shout, “Come on, slowpokes, the park is gonna close by the time we get to the next ride!” Jisung was getting impatient. “How you guy ended up arguing while holding hands I will never understand.”

 

The duo just shared a look before, in unison, saying, “It’s a twin thing.” 

 

Both burst into giggles as their friends cringed at the creepiness. Yeji recovered first, looking at her brother once more, “Your turn to pick rides Jinnie.”

 

“Thanks Ji-ji, but I think I want to hit the gift shop first.”

 

And as the losing team complained about their poor wallets, off they went, the birthday prince and princess leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! This is literally the longest thing I've ever written *slow claps*
> 
> This was my first time writing for Itzy and including all of Stray Kids so sorry if anything seems off about their characters :P
> 
> Let me know if there's anything you want to see from any of these characters (or others) in the future on tumblr: @fangirlgeekyninja
> 
> OH! All of the rides are from some Six Flags park and I haven't been on any of them (yet)


End file.
